


Nothing Could Be Worse

by Aeradae



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeradae/pseuds/Aeradae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke and Fenris finally talk about what happened between them that fateful night three years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Could Be Worse

**Author's Note:**

> I always pictured a tender, fluffy scene when Hawke and Fenris get back together. Since the game didn't give me quite the one I wanted, I wrote one.

“We’ve never discussed what happened between us three years ago.”

Hawke shrugged her shoulders slightly from her seat across from him, tucking unruly strands of red hair behind her ears and refusing to meet Fenris’s eyes. Time, even _three years_ , had not yet lessened the hurt, the _devastation_ , she had felt when he had walked out on her that night. “I know you were going through a lot at the time, and I thought it might make things more complicated to confront you about it. After that, I could never muster up the courage to ask you about it.”

Fenris rose to stand before her. He gently placed a hand beneath her chin and lifted her head, forcing her to look up at him. “I felt like a fool, a _coward_ , for walking out on you. For leaving you. I thought it better if you hated me… I deserve no less.”

A brief smile flickered across Hawke’s lips. “I could never hate you,” she responded softly as she leaned into his touch.  

Fenris stroked her cheek with his thumb. “That night… I remember your touch as if it were yesterday. I’ve spent countless nights lying awake longing for the feel of your lips against mine, the caress of your skin against my tattoos, the warmth of your body pressed beneath me. That I didn’t stay with you will always gnaw at me, _haunt_ me.”

Hawke twined her fingers with those of his free hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Three years it’s been already… And we wasted all that time _pining_ for each other instead of spending it _together_.”

“I’m so sorry, Hawke. I've been so thick-headed, so _foolish_. Being with you brought back memories from my past I didn’t even know I still had, and it frightened me. I didn’t know how to react to them. Instead of staying with you, working through it together, I _fled_ because I didn’t know how to deal with everything I was feeling. Now, possibly too late, I realize what a terrible _mistake_ I have made. I understand now that I need you by my side.”

Hawke rose to stand before Fenris, reaching up to curl her fingers in the silky hair at the nape of his neck. “Fenris--“ she began.

“Hawke, you don’t understand. _Nothing_ could be worse than the thought of living without you,” he interrupted fiercely, pulling her tightly against the hard planes of his body. “If you can find it in your heart to forgive me, to take me back, I _promise_ that I will never abandon you again.”

“I’ll hold you to that promise.” Hawke leaned up and pressed a tender kiss to his lips, which he eagerly returned. “ _I love you_ ,” she breathed between kisses. Fenris’s breath hitched slightly at the words and he struggled to find his voice, but Hawke silenced him with another kiss. “You don’t have to say it. I just needed you to know,” she added, nuzzling his cheek with her nose.

“I am yours,” Fenris replied with a smile. Maker, he was so _beautiful_ when he smiled. Hawke wrapped her arms around his neck and melted into his strong embrace, her head resting against his shoulder. “Stay with me tonight?”

“Of course.” Hawke smiled into his shoulder, unable to suppress the wave of pure happiness that coursed through her. It had taken a lot of time and a lot of tears, but she was finally back in his arms. Right where she belonged. 


End file.
